


At The End Of The Day

by coldfusion9797



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Some days are tougher than others but it's not so bad when you have someone to come home to. Set post 3.02.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because CPD season 3 FINALLY came out on DVD in Australia and I watched the first 3 episodes last night. These two are so adorable together and give me so many warm, fuzzy feels that I had to write something. Enjoy :)

Antonio was beat when he walked in the door. Rather than come straight home after shift he'd hit the gym to work out his anger. He'd worked the bag until his hands were numb.

Cases with kids were the hardest. How anyone could look at a child and not want to protect them he would never understand. But he, along with the rest of the unit, knew better than anyone what kind of people were out there in the world. He'd been ready to kill every pervert in Chicago before his aggressive work out, now he was just tired and drained.

"Hey babe," Hank greeted as Antonio walked into living room, watching him carefully to gauge his mood. Antonio didn't have a mood right now unless exhaustion counted. Instead of answering, he plonked himself down on the sofa and tried to focus on nothing. He didn't feel anything at the moment, just kind of empty, until he felt Hank slide onto the seat beside him, shifting them around until he was positioned sort of behind him.

Next thing he felt were Hank's hands on him, thumbs working into the tight muscles of his shoulders.

"Man, you are tense."

"Uh-huh," Antonio agreed, no room for anything in his thoughts except how good Hank's hands felt on him as they massaged the tension away.

Hank worked in silence for a few minutes. Antonio sighed, giving himself over to the relaxing touch. He let his head fall back, Hank's lips finding his skin, dropping light kisses on his neck and across his shoulder.

"I've got you," were the next words Antonio heard, closer to his ear this time and then Hank's hands were sliding down his shoulders, over his chest until the older man's arms were wrapped around him and his front was pressed flush against Antonio's back. Antonio leaned back into the embrace, happy to be held for a while. It was nice to have someone to come home to, especially someone who understood so completely.

"I know you do."

Now that he'd unwound some, Antonio felt the weight of the day pulling down on him. He couldn't sit up any longer. He eased Hank back and pulled his own feet up on the sofa so he could recline back against the other man. With a bit of rearranging they found comfortable position and Antonio just needed to close his eyes for a minute. Maybe if he just rolled onto his side it'd be better.

He settled in, feeling Hank's fingers card through his hair and the press of lips to his temple.

"Don't you fall asleep on me, I'm not carrying you to bed."

"I won't..." Antonio mumbled.

Within two minutes Antonio's breathing had evened out and he was sound asleep. Hank couldn't find it in himself to mind though, not when it was here with him that Antonio found this kind of peace.

A while later he heard the front door open and knew it was Erin arriving home. She appeared in the doorway and Hank held a finger up to his lips, signalling for her to be quiet. She glanced down at Antonio, then back up at Hank, giving him a soft smile and mouthing 'goodnight' before flicking the light off and heading up to her room.

As Hank listened to her footsteps fade up the stairs and felt the solid weight of Antonio safely against him, a smile to match Erin's formed on his face.

Despite the world outside these walls, in here, life was pretty good right now.


End file.
